wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XIV
Nazajutrz wstałam bardzo rano i po odbyciu zwyczajnej krzątaniny po domu otworzyłam cichutko drzwi sypialni mojej matki. Nie spała już, a nawet była zupełnie ubraną. Siedziała na sofce ze złożonymi rękami i książką do nabożeństwa na kolanach. Skinęła ku mnie głową i kończyła modlitwę... Uważałam jednak, że modliła się z roztargnieniem, więcej machinalnie jak szczerze, i że to jej wcale nie uspokajało. Gdy zamknęła książkę, zwróciła się do mnie i rzekła: — Mówiono mi, Wacławo, że panna Emilia S. przybyła tu wczoraj z tobą. Usiadłam przy niej i opowiedziałam, że biednej Emilce bardzo źle w domu brata, że siostra jej daleko, bratowa rozstaje się z mężem, że zatem widząc ją płaczącą nad swym smutnym położeniem, prosiłam, aby zamieszkała z nami przynajmniej do powrotu Zeni. — Bardzo to nieuważnie zrobiłaś — przerwała moja matka — zapomniałaś o tym, że same nie będziemy wkrótce miały żyć z czego, że zatem panna S. nie znajdzie u ubogich jak my kobiet wygód i zbytków, do jakich przywykła... — Ona sama jest ubogą — odpowiedziałam — i potrafi pogodzić się ze wszystkim, byleby się czuła kochaną. Zresztą wielkim ciężarem dla nas nie będzie, bo corocznie pobiera od brata procenta od niewielkiej sumki, jaką on jej wyznaczył. — Otóż to! — zawołała moja matka — ludzie gotowi jeszcze nas posądzić, że zapraszając ją do siebie spekulowałyśmy na te jej pieniądze. Całą rozmowę tę moja matka prowadziła zniecierpliwionym, nieledwie rozgniewanym tonem; ja jednak, co umiałam czytać w jej myślach, po rozmarszczonym jej czole i miękkim wyrazie oczu poznawałam, że serce jej wcale co innego mówiło jak usta. Dlatego ani na moment nie zwątpiłam, że uczyniłam dobrze podając rękę Emilce. W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi i łagodny głosik zapytał: — Czy można wejść? — Proszę! — zawołała z pośpiechem moja matka. Emilka weszła do pokoju w naprędce narzuconym negliżu, z nie uczesanymi jeszcze włosami, które okręciła sobie wkoło głowy, ale które, bujne i nieposłuszne, w nieładzie opadały jej na szyję i czoło. Szybko podbiegła do mojej matki i składając przed nią ręce mówiła nieśmiało: — Przepraszam panią, że nachodzę ją w jej pokoju tak rano... ale, doprawdy, obudziwszy się dziś pomyślałam sobie, że źle uczyniłam przyjeżdżając tutaj bez jej zezwolenia... Jestem sama na świecie, kocham Wacławę jak siostrę i byłabym bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwą, gdybyście mi pozwoliły zamieszkać z wami. Jednakże, gdybyś pani osądziła, że będę wam zbytnim ciężarem, że stanę się wam natrętną i niemiłą... odjechałabym na powrót do brata... albo nie... poszłabym raczej dokąd na służbę... Mówiąc te słowa Emilka była prawdziwie rozrzewniającą, z wyrazem łagodnego a przejmującego smutku, jaki rozlewał się na jej bladej twarzy. W błękitnych, rozszerzonych nieco od wychudnięcia jej oczach kręciły się łzy. Matka moja patrzyła na nią przez chwilę z rodzajem wahania się i niespokojności, ale potem wzięła obie jej ręce w swoje dłonie, przyciągnęła ją do siebie, i przycisnęła do swojej piersi: — Pozostań z nami, kochane dziecię — rzekła — ty także jesteś jednym z rozbitków naszego świata. Pozostań z nami; chętnie podzielimy się z tobą ubóstwem i sercem naszym; bądź siostrą Wacławie i pomagaj jej, bo trudne ma ona do spełnienia zadanie... Kiedy Emilka, niezdolna słowa przemówić, całowała z wdzięcznością jej ręce, matka moja głaskała jej włosy i parę razy pocałowała ją w czoło z prawdziwie macierzyńską czułością. Potem powstała żywo i wesoło rzekła do mnie, iż goście nasi oczekują już zapewne na herbatę i że pora już, abyśmy poszły do sali jadalnej, gdzie ich pewnie zastaniemy. — A ty, kochane dziecko — zwróciła się do Emilki — idź, ubierz się i przychodź także do nas, a wesoło i z dobrą myślą, bo nie jesteś już sama na świecie! Byłam tak uszczęśliwioną, że zamiast iść, pobiegłam do jadalni, i zdaje mi się, że biegnąc nuciłam i podskoczyłam parę razy. Wesołość moja miała słuszne powody: nie tylko bowiem zostałam uspokojoną co do możebności pobytu Emilki u nas, ale jeszcze w sercu mojej matki odkryłam prawdziwie dobroczynne źródło, z jakiego już tylko najobficiej czerpać mi wypadało, aby ją z czasem zupełnie pogodzić z jej losem. W istocie, po ożywionym kroku mojej matki, jakim weszła za mną do sali, po miękkim wyrazie, który wrócił do jej spojrzenia, po łagodnym dźwięku głosu, jakim przemówiła do obecnych, poznałam, że dobry postępek, jakiego dokonała względem Emilki, orzeźwił znacznie jej uczucia, pogodził ją z samą sobą i choć na chwilę uspokoił jej wzburzony umysł. Pomyślałam sobie, że jeśliby moja matka miała często sposobność czynić dobrze, bardzo prędko wyleczyłaby się ze swego żalu po minionych świetnościach i uwagę tę głęboko zanotowałam sobie w pamięci. Przy herbacie matka moja bardzo troskliwie zajmowała się Emilką: wypytywała ją, czy nie jest słabą, że wygląda tak blado; poprawiała jej suknię, włosy, słowem, nie spuszczała jej prawie z oka, widocznie całego serca współczuciem darzyła biedną dziewczynę, zmuszoną szukać przytułku u osób, które same wkrótce pozbawione go być miały. Może też duma jej, upokorzona tylu przeciwnościami, znajdowała pociechę w tym, że była jeszcze na świecie istota, która wzywała jej pomocy i z ufnością garnęła się pod jej opiekę. O ile matka moja okazywała się spokojniejszą i ożywioną więcej jak od dni wielu, o tyle Rudolf był posępniejszy i bardziej zamyślony niż kiedy. Oprócz kilku słów powitania przez godzinę nie odezwał się ani razu. Potem zaprowadził Władysława we framugę okna i kilka minut cicho z nim porozmawiawszy, pożegnał nas i odjechał. Władysław oddalił się także do swego pokoju dla wysłania w różne strony korespondencji, mających na celu wynalezienie uczciwego i zamożnego nabywcy na dobra mojej matki. Siedziałyśmy więc same w jadalnej sali, około stołu, z którego zdjęto przyrządy herbatnie, a rozmowa nasza stawała się coraz poufalszą i przyjemniejszą, gdy posłyszałyśmy turkot powozu podjeżdżającego pod ganek. Zaledwie powstałam, aby zbliżyć się do okna, zatrzymałam się nagle, bo drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Zofia. Była całkiem czarno ubrana i miała na głowie podróżny kapturek z gęstą koronkową zasłoną. Odrzuciła ją z twarzy, zatrzymała się na progu i z rodzajem zmieszania patrzyła przez parę sekund na moją matkę i Emilkę, które powstały, aby ją powitać. Spostrzegłam od razu, że miała przy pasku podróżną skórzaną torebkę i że całe jej ubranie oznaczało, iż puszczała się w niedogodną o tej porze roku dość daleką podróż. Zmieszanie jednak Zofii prędko minęło; postąpiła szybko i serdecznym ruchem wzięła obie ręce mojej matki. — Przebacz, pani — wymówiła pewnym głosem — że tak często ją najeżdżam. Ale oddalając się z tych stron na zawsze, postanowiłam sobie raz jeszcze widzieć się z panią i jej córką... Po tych słowach podała rękę mnie i Emilce, a gdy usiadła, matka moja rzekła, iż w istocie słyszała coś ode mnie o jej postanowieniu opuszczenia domu pana S. — Chociaż w istocie byłabym obłudną, gdybym wyrażała dla pana S. sympatię i szacunek — mówiła dalej — chociaż z wielu względów nie mam prawa naganiać ci twego postępku, to jednak, powodowana dla ciebie życzliwością, zwracam uwagę twą na niebezpieczeństwo i burzliwość tej drogi, na jaką się puszczasz... Twarz Zofii nieporuszoną była jak marmur, oczy jej tylko zaiskrzyły się silniej przy słowach mojej matki. — Niebezpieczeństwo! burze! — wymówiła Zofia wzruszając ramionami — i cóż one znaczą w porównaniu z nikczemnością, jakiej bym się dopuściła, zgadzając się na dłuższe pozostawanie pod jednym dachem z tym człowiekiem i noszenie nazwiska jego żony? Matka moja ze współczuciem patrzyła na nią, a po chwili wahania się wymówiła: — Wybacz, kochana Zosiu, ale opierając się na tym, że cię znam od dzieciństwa, pozwolę sobie powiedzieć ci, że twoje wyjście za mąż przedstawiało dla mnie zawsze zagadkę, której rozwiązać nie mogłam... Chociaż pan S. pod względem urodzenia i majątku stanowił zapewne dobrą partię, to jednak wiem, że nie miałaś do niego żadnego przywiązania... — I do nikogo mieć go nie mogłam — wymówiła Zofia cichszym trochę jak wprzódy głosem, a oczy jej szklano patrzyły w przestrzeń, jakby gdzieś daleko widziały to, o czym mówić miała. Uderzono mię w samo serce — mówiła dalej — a cios wymierzono tak dobrze, że na długo stało się ono bezwładnym. Bezwładną stała się i myśl moja. O! pani nie wiesz, jak łatwo w siedmnastoletniej dziewczynie złamać energię i zabić poczucie samej siebie. Zabroniono mi kochać, odebrano mi nawet szacunek dla tego, kogo kochałam, ubrano go przede mną w brzydkie barwy. Zabito moją wiarę dziewiczą, przedstawiono mi świat jako wielką pustynię, na której nie ma szczęścia i cnoty, a jest tylko jedno miejsce spoczynku na łonie bogactwa. Powtarzano mi wciąż: "Wszystko fałsz i bańki mydlane; prawda i słońce — to świetna w świecie pozycja". Nie uwierzyłam w to, ale straciłam wiarę i w to, w com wprzódy wierzyła. Ogarnął mię sen moralny; nie czułam, że żyję; nieraz kładłam rękę na sercu chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy uderza jeszcze. I po chwili odejmowałam ją mówiąc do siebie: "Nie, już bić przestało, wkrótce umrę!" Byłam tak bierna i tak upadła na siłach, że gdzie mi mówiono, abym szła — szłam; jak mi powiadano, abym mówiła — mówiłam; kiedy mię ubrano — byłam ubrana; kiedy nie kazano mi włożyć sukni — nie kładłam jej, i po całych godzinach leżałam na sofie mego pokoju śpiąc z otwartymi oczami i ciągle, bezprzestannie myśląc: jeśli jego kochać mi nie wolno, to już i nikogo kochać nie będę; jeśli jego kochać nie warto, to już i nikogo nie warto; jeśli on jest nieszlachetny i zły, to już ani jednego człowieka nie ma na świecie dobrego i szlachetnego. "Mniejsza o to! — dodawałam sobie zawsze — wkrótce umrę!" I zamykałam oczy, i śniłam na jawie, że mię anioł w objęciu skrzydeł białych niesie na lepszy świat jakiś, patrzyłam na twarz anioła i poznawałam twarz jego... Doznawałam takiego ściśnienia serca, że mdlałam, ale nie płakałam ani razu, a nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że cierpię... Wtedy przyprowadzono przede mnie tego człowieka i zapytano: "czy zostaniesz jego żoną?" Przypominam sobie jak przez sen, że dreszcz mnie przebiegł od stóp do głowy, ale odpowiedziałam: "Zostanę." A pomyślałam: "Mniejsza o to! wkrótce umrę! " Wuj uradowany powtarzał ciągle: "Będziesz milionową panią, bo ten człowiek jest na drodze do zrobienia ogromnej fortuny". Wujenka powiadała: "Ślubne podarunki otrzymasz pewnie prześliczne, a mieszkać będziesz w najpiękniejszym w całej okolicy pałacu". Brat mi mówił do ucha: "Będziesz szczęśliwą! on szalenie rozkochany w tobie". Uśmiechałam się do nich wszystkich machinalnie, a w duchu myślałam: "Wszystko mi jedno, wkrótce umrę! " Potem, zdaje mi się, że przez sen widziałam oświetlony rzęsiście kościół, do którego mię wprowadzono, księdza przed ołtarzem, który mi zadawał różne pytania, liczne towarzystwo, tańce, powinszowania, toasty... Wszystko to widziałam i słyszałam przez sen, poruszając się jak lunatyczka, nie czując, nie myśląc, a tylko powtarzając sobie: "Wszystko mi jedno! wkrótce umrę! " I po raz pierwszy ocknęłam się wtedy, gdy poczułam na moich ustach zimny, wstrętny pocałunek... Ocknęłam się i pojęłam wszystko, i pojęłam, żem nie umarła... Było to w mieście; zawołałam na służbę, aby co prędzej przyzwano lekarza, a gdy przyszedł, zapytałam go, czy prędko umrę? Był bardzo zdziwiony, ale obyczajem doktorskim badał mój puls i przykładał różne przyrządy do moich piersi, potem powiedział, że jestem zupełnie zdrową i mam organizm zbudowany z rzadką doskonałością. Jakby na przekór jego zdaniu, ciężko zachorowałam nazajutrz... ale nie umarłam, tylko powstałam z choroby całkiem już obudzona, z okropnym poczuciem rzeczywistości.. . Niemniej jednak długo jeszcze marzyłam o śmierci... aż przyszedł czas, gdy przekonałam się, że nie przychodzi ona na zawołanie, a nawet pragnąć jej przestałam, bo wraz z rozbudzoną energią wstąpiło we mnie poczucie i zrozumienie życia, a im uśpienie moich sił żywotnych było głębsze tym silniejsza nastąpiła reakcja... Tu zatrzymała się, stanęła wyprostowana, z podniesioną głową i z uśmiechem, w którym przebijała się duma, ironia i boleść zarazem, dodała: — I oto mię widzicie, panie, pod wpływem tej reakcji, i zbuntowaną, ale stanowczą. Niebezpieczeństwa i burze, jakie mię czekają na tej drodze, na jaką się puszczam, przyjmuję. Nie chcę dłużej nosić więzów, na które wzdryga się moje serce, zrywam je i stawiam światu czoło. Niech mię spotwarza, niech mię kamienuje — nie obchodzi to mię, bo czuję się niewinną. Człowiek musi iść za przeznaczeniem swoim. Mnie stworzono je sztucznym, odtworzę je sobie takim, jakim sama zechcę, aby było. Nie mam już lat siedmnastu i nie jestem dzieckiem; jestem kobietą i uczynię, co zechcę, a jeśli cokolwiek złego uczynię, niech mi Bóg przebaczy i niech odpowiedzialność za moje życie spadnie na tych, którzy mu taki nadali kierunek... Umilkła i przez parę sekund stała jak posąg nieruchoma, z ręką wyciągniętą energicznym gestem. Twarz jej była nieporuszona i najlżejszy na nią nie wystąpił rumieniec, tylko śliczne usta drżały i po białych policzkach z wolna ściekały dwie łzy. Moja matka z wielkim współczuciem zbliżyła się do niej i przemówiła kilka słów serdecznych. Wspomniała także i o familii Zofii, którą pewnie zmartwi jej postępek i która niezawodnie dołoży wszelkich starań, aby położenie jej w danych okolicznościach w jak najlepszy urządzić sposób. — Familia moja! — zawołała Zofia — i gdzież jest ona? Co to się nazywa familią? Czy składać ją mają osoby krwią ze mną zjednoczone, a obce mi zupełnie pojęciami i uczuciem? Jeśli to tylko nazywa się familią, nie chcę jej mieć, a innej, takiej, do której mogłabym przybiec z miłością i zaufaniem, nie mam. Familia to wywarła na mnie ten przymus moralny, o którym mówiłam, sto razy gorszy od fizycznego przymusu. Gdyby bowiem mnie bito i łajano, oparłabym się fizycznej przemocy przez dumę i urazę; ale prośbom, pieszczotom, namowom i intrygom niezdolne jest oprzeć się siedmnastoletnie dziecko. O! wierz mi, pani, średniowieczny przymus, wywierany na młode istoty przez ich familie, nie ustał wcale; z postępem czasu zmienił tylko narzędzie i zamiast rózgi posługuje się obłudą, miłością, niewolniczym krępowaniem woli i intrygą. Tych to narzędzi użyła familia moja, aby mię doprowadzić do tego, co szczerze lub nieszczerze mieniła być szczęściem moim, a najpewniej, aby się pozbyć kłopotliwej nad sierotą opieki i w oczach świata pokazać się wspaniałomyślną i wielce dbałą o nią, bo wyszukującą dla niej jak najlepszej partii. Familia moja! nie chcę ani jej miłości, ani jej protekcji! Jeżeli dowiem się, że familia moja czuje się przeze mnie zmartwioną i zawstydzoną, doświadczę prawdziwej ulgi. Gdy to mówiła, łzy oschły na jej policzkach, a na ich miejsce wystąpił szkarłatny rumieniec gniewu i brwi ściągnęły się z wyrazem nieprzełamanej zawziętości. Matka moja była bardzo wzruszona. Z czułością wzięła obie ręce Zofii i zapytała ją łagodnym głosem, czy i do brata swego, podobnie jak do całej swej familii, zrażoną się czuje? Wyraz wielkiego żalu wytrysnął na twarz Zofii i spędził z niej uprzednie rozgniewanie. — Brat mój! — mówiła czułym, wezbranym łzami głosem — brat mój! — powtórzyła, dłonią zakrywając oczy — jedno tylko jego imię spomiędzy wszystkich, którzy mi byli bliscy, zdoła mię jeszcze rozrzewnić. Mój Boże! ja go tak kochałam! ja mu tak wierzyłam! dlaczegóż on nie zrozumiał mnie! I spomiędzy jej palców z wolna wypłynęło kilka łez. Po chwili jednak odjęła rękę od oczu i twarz jej pokazała się znowu biała i nieporuszona jak marmur, tylko oczy iskrzyły się i mgliły na przemian. — Dosyć już tych rozrzewnień i próżnych słów o przeszłości! — wyrzekła z mocą — przyjechałam tu nie dlatego, aby przed wami skarżyć się i łzy wylewać, ale aby się z wami pożegnać i prosić was o dobre dla mnie wspomnienie. Nie dbam o świat, ale dbam o tych, których kocham. Prawdopodobnie przestaniemy się widywać... Nie wiem jeszcze, co z sobą zrobię. Być może, iż będę pozbawioną wszelkiego majątku, jeżeli mój brat, oddając posag mój temu człowiekowi, nie dopełnił stosownych środków ostrożności. Jest on teraz za granicą, napiszę do niego z zapytaniem. Tymczasem posiadam kilka cennych klejnotów, spieniężę je i w W. zamieszkam, a może z czasem obmyślę cokolwiek o sposobie ułożenia mojej przyszłości. Tu zwróciła się do mojej matki. — Żegnam cię, pani — wyrzekła tak czułym głosem, że trudno by w nim poznać ten sam, jakim mówiła o swej familii — pamiętam, że od dzieciństwa mego czułam dla ciebie, pani, pociąg i życzliwość, i zdawało mi się zawsze, że musisz być bardzo dobrą... I ty, Wacławo — dodała zwracając się do mnie — bądź zdrowa! byłaś kiedyś najlepszą powiernicą i przyjaciółką moją; kiedy w przyszłości posłyszysz może, jak mię ludzie potępiać będą, przypomnij sobie, jaką była dusza moja wtedy, gdy widziałaś ją nietkniętą jeszcze życiem, w całej jej czystości i niewinności. Kochana, dobra Emilko! i ciebie żegnam! przebacz, jeśli nie zawsze byłam dla ciebie taką, jaką być byłam powinna, ale widzisz, u kogo w sercu nazbiera się wiele goryczy, ten nie może mieć na ustach słodkich słów i uśmiechów... Tu złożyła ręce i ze łzami w oczach, z wyrazem dziecięcej niemal prośby a głębokiego żalu na twarzy mówiła zwracając się do nas wszystkich: — Przewiduję, że wielka pustynia rozłoży się wkrótce wkoło mnie, że wkrótce imię moje należeć będzie do imion tych, które się wymawiają po cichu z uśmiechem ironii albo głośno z okrzykiem potępienia... Proszę was, wy, których kocham, nie mówcie o mnie nigdy w ten sposób, bo w oddaleniu nawet odczułabym, gdybyście źle o mnie wspomniały. Niech życzliwa myśl wasza towarzyszy mi wtedy, gdy nikt o mnie życzliwie myśleć nie będzie.. . kiedy przez wszystko i wszystkich na świecie opuszczoną zostanę... — Przez wszystkich nigdy pani opuszczona nie zostaniesz! — wymówił za nami, tuż obok Zosi, głos męski i stanowczy, mimo drżenia, które nim wstrząsało. Przez łzy wzruszenia, które mi nabiegły do oczów, zobaczyłam, jak Zofia i Władysław podawali sobie ręce i patrzyli na siebie tak, jak ludzie długo rozłączeni i tęskniący za sobą, a spotykający się nagle na jednej łodzi, unoszonej falami wzburzonego morza. Okropne światło przemknęło mi wtedy przed oczami, a oblana nim w smutnym widzeniu ukazała mi się przyszłość Zofii... Jakby cucąc się z zachwytu, w jaki pogrążyły ją słowa i niespodziany widok Władysława, Zofia zwróciła się do nas i żegnała nas wszystkie trzy milczącym uściskiem. Matka moja, uderzona może tym samym światłem, jakie przed chwilą i ja ujrzałam, nieszczęśliwą kobietę nie prosiła już o dłuższy u nas pobyt. Wszystkie trzy zapłakałyśmy tylko szczerze, przeprowadzając ją aż na ganek, a gdy w bramie już wychyliła się raz jeszcze z powozu i pokazała nam swą piękną, białą twarz, na której tak dziwnie mieszały się żal niezmierny i niezłomna energia, pomyślałam z westchnieniem, że i ona także jest jednym z rozbitków tego świata, który był światem mojej matki. Władysław wprzódy od nas cofnął się w głąb domu i przez cały dzień nie zobaczyłyśmy go już więcej. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy